


Two times the Blue, one with Magenta

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [21]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ancestor/Descendant Incest (Rbuk), Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Taking Turns, Threesome - F/M/M, by magic, cum in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Miguel always loved to be close with his two most favorite people.
Relationships: King Nacho/Miguel/Lady Catterly
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926





	Two times the Blue, one with Magenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts).



The grown pup laid relaxed on his bed, having just come down from the effects of the aged cheese he just consumed. He laid with his arms folded behind his head and his legs parted slightly. They should be here at any second now that he texted them that he felt bored and could use some 'company'. Miguel knew them as well enough as they did for him when they know what he meant by 'company. Plus, he's told Lady Catterly to undress before she entered his room inside the house.

He was chill on the outside, but shook with anxiety, seeing as how kinky the aristocat could be when it came to him and his ancestor in one sitting. But he could handle it. Wasn't the first time he did bondage, besides when he once took the mummy out for bungee jumping. From that day, he learned two things.

One, aged bandaging isn't very durable when it comes to extreme sports (he did a guitar solo while hanging from his wraps before he felt it snap and he plunged into the ocean). Two, the mummy wasn't exactly a well-preserved human, but a well-preserved feline. Guess that explained why he'd sometimes chase after the laser pointer when he had it with him.

Truth be told, he promised to give him a belly run every day if he didn't spill the beans to everyone at the castle. He was cool with it, but just decided he'd just forget about it. Plus, the reanimated corpse didn't acknowledge that everyone knew about it long before Miguel did.

Miguel's ears perk up at the sound of knocking on his door. He grinned and murred silently before he spoke up.

"Come in."

There was a moment of shuffling and something dropping to the floor before the door opened, revealing King Nacho and a bare Lady Catterly. She didn't appear to look nervous, as her posture was bold with her mammaries puffed out and swaying gently in the air. The sight of her made his sheath quiver and his balls churn. He and his ancestor could never get enough of her like this.

"Good to see you guys. I was bored until you came along." Miguel greeted, waving a paw.

The ruler chuckled, "The pleasure's ours, my boy. I've always told you I'd be there for you if you ever need anything. Especially this." He pulled the feline close and squeezed her ass. She meowed in surprise and playfully pawed at him in return. The canine on the bed gave a warm smile at the sight and beckoned them over with a finger.

Coming over first, Lady Catterly slid onto the bed to the left of Miguel, pawing at his ears as she peppered his cheek with kisses. His ancestor comes in on the bed, facing towards him on the right as his descendant coiled an arm around her to scratch her back. He scoots closer and leaned down, taking his nipple into his mouth and sucked. 

He sighed and reached down to grope the cat's ass before pulling her in for a kiss as she pinched his other nipple. As they kissed and let their tongue interact with one another, the other canine sucked and then kissed his swollen bud before shimmying down to his tented shorts. shifting himself to where he loomed over it, he got down and kissed at it multiple times, causing his descendant to gently buck his hips against him. He snickered softly at his cute reaction and began to lick his bulge as he undid his shorts.

Having seen him free his sacred gift, the feline parted from the kiss and watched as her king stroked him off and sucked on one of his balls. It made her soaked seeing the Anubis Ruler go down on someone's cock, especially this cute, muscular pup's. And the sounds he made only encouraged him to engulf his cock and suck. While that's going on, she'll delight in his stiff nipples.

"Mmm, Miguel likes. Miguel likes so much." The chihuahua moaned as he rubbed down the ears of the cat flicking her tongue on his bud and thrusted into the maw of the other entrapped around him. His toes curled as he moaned when his tongue swirled from his base to the tip. His tongue hung out and dripped drool from the lucid pleasure he was receiving from his ancestor, especially when he began to suck on the tip as well.

As the Anubis Ruler bobbed his head up and down on his shaft and caressed his balls, his other paw goes down to remove his loincloth so he had access to his own erection. When Miguel bucked into his mouth again, he took a moment to swirl his tongue around his cock once before picking up speed. Meanwhile, Lady Catterly focused on the other nipple, sucking on it and biting down gently on it, which rewarded her a back scratch. She purred deeply on the canine's chest as she leaned off his chest to fondle it with both paws and enjoy the petting she received.

Her half-lidded gaze turns to the ruler rapidly sucking away at his descendant's cock while tugging away on his own. Not being one to not participate, she removed her paw from one of his swollen buds, replacing it with her mouth, and reached it down to her mostly soaked slot. Her fingers spread her lips apart and dive in, rubbing circles around her folds as she lapped at his nipple, moaning softly.

By this point, what with King Nacho sucking him off and the aristocat filling while stimulating his pecs, Miguel was getting closer and closer to his climax. Signaled by the tightening of his sack in the ruler's paw and the coil tensing within his gut. His eyes close and his teeth clench as he groans his impending release. 

His ancestor smirked on his cock and pulled up to his head, eyeing the pup in bliss, and slurped his tip, going back down until he felt it tap against the back of his throat. 

"A-agh! Cumming- gah!" Miguel groaned, grabbing the canine's head and pulling him up halfway on his twitching length that pumped loads of cum into his mouth. He moaned as well and placed both paws on either side of his cock and sucked firmly on his head to coax more out as he swilled the fluids and swallowed them down before releasing him with a pop.

"Does it taste good, dear?" Catterly asked, petting the panting chihuahua on his head after removing it.

Licking his lips, King Nacho nodded before swallowing the last of his cum. "Creamy and salty as usual." 

She trilled in response, "Delightful. Because it's my turn now." 

"Really?" Miguel mumbled, having just come down from his high. "I don't really go for seconds very often."

The aristocat booped him on the nose and crawled over his chest down to his softening rod. "Well, I dare say you'll enjoy this 'seconds' from me. By the way, your ancestor has something for you."

Before he could question what, his unfocused eyes stare mesmerized at her tail swinging in a hypnotizing matter with her ample rear swaying as she looked back at him with a lustful grin and half-lidded eyes. "Do you like what you see?" She purred.

Miguel's response was to pant uncontrollably with his tongue out as his tail thumped against the bed and his prick stand up at full mast again. She'll take that as a yes.

Lady Catterly's seductiveness so allured him, he didn't notice his ancestor climb on to the bed and squat over him, his cock dangling in his view. Before he could react, his cock was stuffed into his maw at the same time she took him in her mouth. His brown-pupiled eyes roll up as he graciously took his cock and moved his hips against the feline skillfully working her rough tongue around his shaft.

Even as he was getting his maw fucked, he reached for his balls and rolled them around, encouraging the ruler above to growl and thrust deeper into his mouth and scratch back his ears. He shakily moaned when his tongue came into play and thrusted harder, loving the way he'd gag on his dick. So much that he murred his catchphrase as he fucked the grown pup's throat.

Meanwhile, the magenta-furred feline copied her lover's exact pace, but with a bit more technique. Her tongue swirled all around his throbbing cock as she sucked on it while stroking it with one paw, the other rubbing circles around his entrance. She'd occasionally release from him and go down to kiss and suckle on his balls as she jerked his dick with both paws before taking it in her mouth again.

Both her and King Nacho slow down the pace to get into rhythm. Like the canine retracting his cock with Lady Catterly's mouth swallowing half of his cock. When he pistoned his cock into his mouth, she'd have gone up to suck on his tip. They went like that, gradually increasing the pace with Miguel in complete bliss. He was already getting close again, with his ancestor close behind with how fast and hard he fucked his mouth as his moans became louder. To hurry him along, he wrapped a paw around his shaft and tugged in time to his thrusts as he squeezed his quivering sack.

The feline felt his balls tighten just as she got off his dick to suck on them and smirked.

"Getting close again, are we?" She purred delightfully as she gripped the base of his cock with one paw and hastily stroked it with the other, aiming the tip at her open mouth. King Nacho pulled out halfway and thrusted back in all the way, his balls smacking against Miguel's chin as he gagged with his tool down his throat, and sucked on what little he could get of him. 

"I'm about to cum, my boy, keep doing that. Keep doing that..." He panted, pulling out to where he could suck him off at the tip before he groaned loud, holding his descendant's maw shut over his cock as he shot his hot load deep into his mouth.

"Aah yeah! Unh, K-King Nacho likes!"

The way he uttered that catchprhase along with the aristocat jerking his cock was more than enough to bring him to his second and most powerful orgasm. His ecstatic eyes close tight as he released from Nacho's cock and moaned out loud as he shot ropes of cum into Catterly's mouth. She made sure every shot made it on to her tongue, which proved to be a challenge because some of it missed and hit her cheek. But she didn't mind it at all as she lets the rest splash against her tits before letting his spent penis go. She swilled his cum around in her mouth before swallowing.

Both dogs pant and sigh, smiling lovingly at each other as they come down from their high. King Nacho moved to the side and planted a kiss on his descendant's cheek as he swallowed down his release while the feline came up and nuzzled against his chest.

"That was so, so awesome. Thanks you guys, I really needed that." Miguel sighed, sitting up to groom the side of his ancestor's face.

"Hehe, don't mention it, buddy." He replied, patting him on the back as he grabbed his loincloth.

"It was the least we could do, for a hunk like yourself." Catterly added, going out the door to retrieve her clothing before a thought comes to mind. She looked back towards the two dogs hugging and kissing. "Though if you like, I could introduce you to Nacho's friends sometime, they would love to meet you."

They both look up, with Miguel looking optimistic and King Nacho uncertain. 

"But Catterly-" He began, opposing the idea, as his friends were professionals when it came to kinks.

"Really?! I'd love to!" Miguel cut in, interrupting him.

The feline gave a curt, but almost sinister smile. "Delightful."


End file.
